Rules
These are the rules and guidelines for the World of Cars Fanons Wiki. Failure to obey them could result in warnings, loss of privileges, or a ban depending on which rule you've broken. Be sure to read through all of them before you begin editing. These rules are subject to change at any time. Be sure to follow all of Wikia's rules as well. General Community Guidelines These rules are here to make sure this community stays fun and safe for everyone! Failure to comply with them could result in a quick warning or repeat offenses could result in a ban. Think before you type. Be kind and courteous to other members of the wiki This is meant to be a friendly community where all Cars and/or Planes fans can gather and collaborate with each other and discuss their headcanons and views on the Cars world. Be sure to respect each other and be polite to everyone you speak to. Bullying, harassment, and being rude to other members of our community could result in a warning or a short ban. Act kind, mature, and courteous to others. -Don't use any disabilities or mental illnesses you may have as an excuse to purposefully be a jerk or get out of a punishment. You can still be a decent person. And since this is the internet, there is no real way of telling whether you have one or not, so don't use it as a way to get out of a punishment. (Writer's Note: I'm not saying I won't believe you or support you if you tell me you have something or other (because I will and will still respect and support you), but what I'm trying to explain is that no matter what you may have it doesn't give you an excuse to bully others, because I HAVE seen that happen.) -Don't use/make multiple wikia accounts for sockpuppeting them and harassing people. This will get all of your accounts swiftly banned from this wiki. -Don't bash other people's headcanons or views on how the Carsverse works! Debates are fine as long as you're respectful, but don't bully people if they prefer thinking Cars are born/built or if they prefer a non-canon pairing over a canon one. Don't just go about saying "I hate Blah/Blah! All of their shippers are stoopid and should go explode!!!!!" or "ALL PPL WHO BELEEVE DA CARS CARS ARE BORN/BUILT R SO DUM!!!" Everyone has different ideas, ships, and headcanons. Everyone's allowed to have an opinion. Be respectful to each other even if your ideas clash or are wildly different. -Please try to keep cursing to a minimum. No strong or extremely adult language is allowed as younger people on the internet may pass through here. No pornographic or otherwise inappropriate content will be tolerated, either. NSFW material will be instantly removed. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GIVE OUT PERSONAL INFO This is fairly self explanatory and should be a rule all over the internet. Do not give out your age, full name (first, middle, and last) phone number, IP address, home address, the school you go to or your place of employment, or any form of personal information that could be used to identify you in real life. So don't go blabbing about your name or age on here. -Don't ask others for personal information, either! Asking others for their private information will result in a block. Respect the Founder, the Administrators, Bureaucrats, and Moderators Disrespecting mods,admins, bureaucrats, and the founder and causing trouble will not be tolerated at all. -Don't be rude to them, cuss them out or spam their pages out of spite or for no reason whatsoever. These people have the power to warn you and even dish out punishments such as loss of privileges or even bans if you misbehave enough. -Don't back talk the admins and mods. They know the rules (or even contributed to writing them) and they know what's right, so if you're told not to do something again, don't do it again! If you're told to cut it out, cut it out! Don't give any excuses, it's not acceptable at all. -Likewise, don't treat them like kings or queens or fear them, either. They're still people just like you trying to keep the wiki orderly and write their fics and do fanart and help other users on the wiki, treat them like how you'd want to be treated. They'll be kind to you and help you whenever you need it, so don't be afraid to politely ask them for help! -No repeatedly asking the founder and bureaucrats for rights, ESPECIALLY if you haven't been on the wiki for long or have a history of bad behavior on this wiki or other wikis. If you DO want to request rights, don't immediately ask for admin rights or to become a bureaucrat, and give whoever you're asking some people on other wikis you may be a part of to vouch for you, and be sure to be polite and mature. Before you request any form of rights you have to have at least 500 edits on this wiki and must have never been banned before on this wiki. There will be a separate page in the future detailing the requirements for asking for some form of rights. (Note for admins, mods, and the like: Be sure to respect the other users and your fellow admins and mods, too! Which means no randomly punishing people if they have a different opinion/headcanon than yours or telling lies about other mods/admins to get them demoted. If you're a mod or admin, that means I put a lot of trust into you, even more so if I make you a bureaucrat, so don't betray me.) No 'Badge Farming' Badge farming is when somebody makes many little edits on pages just to earn badges. Just don't do it! If you're making just one minor edit to your pages, mark it as minor edit. Suspected badge farming will result in a confrontation and a possible warning and repeated offenses will result in a block. -The Sugar HYPE badge is NOT allowed. It doesn't matter if you want to collect all the badges, just making hundreds of edits for this badge is BADGE FARMING and not allowed. If you have the sugar hype badge you will be warned and possibly blocked. Page Guidelines These rules are here to explain what you can and cannot post when editing pages, making fanart, or writing fics or headcanons. No NSFW, pornographic, vore, or otherwise inappropriate material This is meant to be a family-friendly wiki. Do not post content not appropriate for anyone eleven or younger, do not talk about it, just DO NOT. Respect young eyes. Any NSFW content you posted will be removed and you will be blocked. -Do not write fics that are rated any higher than PG-13 and no excessive gore is allowed to be used in fanart. If you're unsure whether something you want to post is inappropriate or not, run it by a couple of the mods or admins. Categorize your pages correctly This is so everything can stay neat and organized. If you're writing an alternate universe, use AU, if your story is humanized put it in the Humanized category, if you're writing slash, categorize it as slash, mark crossovers as crossovers, etc. -Don't make and add dozens of categories to your pages, it'll clog everything up. Only add categories that are relevant to your page. Categories thought to be irrelevant will be removed from the page. If you're just writing a fic about say, the Salqueen ship, don't categorize it as "crossover,au,humanized,potato,waffle,muffin,sarge,mater,waffle iron,blahblahblah, ocs, slash, choochoo trains" unless it fits into any of those categories. If you're unsure whether a category fits your story or not, ask a moderator or admin. Do not edit other people's pages without permission This should be a fairly self explanatory rule. Would you like it if you left for a couple days and came back to find that a bunch of people had messed with your stuff? Unless you have written permission from the original creator of the page, are collaborating with them, or if the page is specially designated that anyone can edit it, don't mess with it. No Vandalism Vandalism is when you purposefully defile or spam a page, or create a new page entirely filled with nonsense either out of spite, for fun, or no reason whatsoever. This is not allowed and all vandals will swiftly be warned or even banned if the behavior keeps up. -No using 'sibling excuses' if you're warned for your vandalism. These excuses are commonly used when somebody is confronted about their vandalism, usually saying that their little (or occasionally older) sibling or other relative got on their account and performed the acts of vandalism. Again, since this is the internet, there's no way for you to prove that your 'sibling' even exists, and still, the vandalism came from your account and therefore you're the one responsible for it. If you continuously make more wikia accounts to spam and harass people all of your accounts will be banned from this wiki permanently. No Plagiarism Don't copy or modify fanfics, fan arts, or headcanons belonging to other people and claim them as your own, and don't post other people's things and claim them as yours. If you're posting something made by somebody else, you better have proof of them giving you permission and you have to give clear credit and a link to the original source. If somebody says no to you posting something or using their idea, THEY MEAN NO, so don't. Keep the topic on Cars and Planes fanons, please If you have to make something unrelated to Cars or Planes, put it on a wiki that it fits in with or in a blog post instead. No excessive capital characters Be sure to only use capital letters for EMPHASIS as shown here. -USING ALL CAPITAL LETTERS LIKE THIS CAN BE VIEWED AS SHOUTING AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU'RE ANGRY! There's an exception for this if you're writing a fanfiction and one character is yelling at another, but don't make your entire fic consist entirely of capital letters. Comment Guidelines These rules are here to keep the comments clean and orderly. Don't Flame Other People's Fics and Art Flaming is when you write mean, rude, or otherwise hurtful things in the comments for people's fics with the sole purpose of upsetting them. If you're found flaming other people, you will be blocked. -It's perfectly fine if you dislike a certain kind of fanfiction or a certain pairing or a style of art, but you don't have to flame people about it. If you don't like it then you can just ignore it! For example, if you don't like say, pairings that contradict canon or slash, that's FINE! Don't like angst or super happy sunshine or comedy or horror stories? A-OKAY! Don't read it then and don't bully the people who write it. -Critiquing and flaming are two very different things. Constructive criticism is when you're pointing out ways to help the author or artist improve on their work. Constructive criticism is allowed but flaming is not. Don't Roleplay in the Comments This just takes up space in a place where people are supposed to be commenting on the art, but it's hard to do that if you have five roleplays with 50+ posts in them. There will be designated forum topics for roleplaying in the future, and if you can't wait until then, then just roleplay with your buddy on your message wall instead. Actually Comment on the fics/art! Keep the comments related to the artwork or fiction you're working on. Don't go to a picture of Sarge or a story about a Cars OC and say "i liek chez' or anything along the lines of that if it's not related to the thing you're commenting on. Unrelated comments will be removed. Chat Rules These rules are here to keep the chat orderly and a good place for everyone. Don't Roleplay in the chat This just clogs up the chat and makes it hard for people trying to actually chat. If you must roleplay, do it in a private message. No excessive caps As said before in the Page Guidelines section it can be seen as shouting or rudeness if your message CONSISTS ENTIRELY OUT OF CAPITAL LETTERS LIKE THIS. Emphasis is FINE. Don't Spam Which means don't randomly pop into the chat and go "AGKSKAJSKASJKAASJKSAJKSAJKSAJKASJKASKJSJKASJygg" or post unrelated nonsense. -Don't drrraaaaaag oooouuuutttttt yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddssssssssssssss likeee thissssssss either. It can be hard to read and it also counts as spamming. Type normally, please. Be polite Be kind and courteous to the other chatters. -If they're talking about something that you don't particularly enjoy like a certain character or movie etc, don't just go "DIAULGADOIUG THAT THING STINKS!!! UR HORIBUL!!!!! GO DIE IN A HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just wait for the conversation topic to change, politely share your opinion on the thing, or leave the chat. Sharing your opinion is fine but bashing other people for their opinions is not. -Rudeness and bullying will not be tolerated and will get you banned from the chat. = = Pages filled with information about the wiki or containing writing or art tips. Category:Browse